twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Minion
' Minion' is a recurring contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. In all games, he serves as a boss and a secret playable character. He is usually a demon that operates a tank (all resembles an APC except for Twisted Metal 4 which resembles a M4 Sherman from WWII). In Twisted Metal: Black, he secretly reveals himself as Marcus Kane, and operates what appears to be a 15k Tanker Truck. Minion resembles Satan himself. Twisted Metal Minion drives a heavily armored tank with unknown stats. It is presumed that all stats are maxed out. Minion have his power stolen by calypso 10 years ago and this contest is defeated at Rooftop. it's presumed that Minion is Satan himself. Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion / XJ-39 Mind Tank Driver: Minion Minion is the winner of the previous Twisted Metal Contest. He is the final boss at ''Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle and is not a playable character. Vehicle Type: Tank Special Weapon: Minion has access to most special weapons in the game.(the special weapons are of Thumper, Spectre, Pit Viper, Outlaw and Darkside.) Speed: 5/5 Handling: 5/5 Armor: 4/5 Special: 5/5 Twisted Metal 2 Minion is a Demon (Satan) with a mission to get to Calypso. It is believed that Calypso stole his wish-granting ability from Minion 11 years ago. Now it is time for Minion's vengeance... Minion is the sub-boss and appears on Amazonia: Fire Walk . The following quote is seen when you defeat all enemies at amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Minion is considered to be the best character in the game due to his high speed and armor. His special, in addition to very powerful, quickly recharges, allowing to be used more frequently than those of normal characters. He also has a unique characteristic in that he fires white (the special weapon of Darkside at twisted metal 1), thick rays out of the back of his tank when the machine gun button is held down - these also deal damage. His only weakness is that he uses a large vehicle, making him a big target (somewhat compensated for by his speed) and can make him harder to maneuver in confined areas. Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion Driver: Minion Info: Male Age: unknown "You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...we are one...on a mission to find the man who took our life, our power. Together, we shall bring down Calypso." Vehicle Type: Tank Handling: Intermediate Armor: 5/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Unlike twisted metal 1, Minion has access to special weapons of Warthog, Hammerhead, Darkside and a freezer missile. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: ??? Voice actor: Peter J. Macon To unlock Minion on PlayStation, press L1, Up, Down, Left at the character select screen. To unlock Minion on PC, type in "gloriousbigboy" on the character select screen. Ending: Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a creature Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. Vehicle: Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion Driver: Minion Info: Male Age: unknown age "I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt down Calypso." Vehicle Type: Armored Personnel Carrier Handling: Average Armor: 5/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Quad-Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. Speed: 4/5 He is the boss of London after destroying the five enemies there. Unlock-able via cheat code. Right, Right, Right, Left, Left Wish: 'To spend eternity in Hell. This is a good example of "be careful how you word your wish." Minion wants to go to Hell, which Calypso grants, except that he sends Minion to Hell, ''Michigan, which is always cold. '''Info and Ending: Twisted Metal 4 Minion returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except it is called Serpent. His vehicle is slightly different from the previous models. This time, it has treads, rather than six large wheels. It is actually based off an M4 Sherman tank of World War II, but is much tougher than for real life. Minion is unlocked by beating the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters). Driver : Minion Name: Minion Demeanor: Minion Vehicle: Tank Type: Tank Handling: ?/5 Armor: ?/5 Speed: ?/5 Special Weapon: ?/5 *Serpent: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. If, somehow, the freeze missle doesn't connect, Serpent will set the enemy on fire. Twisted Metal: Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane, Sweet Tooth's split personality. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without having to beat the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Surprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal: Black Online game). Besides the large size of his vehicle, Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four panels on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, which is also an unlockable arena. Vehicle: White-Freightliner WFT 6364 'Minion' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Armored Tanker Truck Control: 3/10 Speed: 3/10 Armor: 10/10 Special Weapon: 10/10 * Flaming Blaze Flamethrower: A powerful flamethrower at close range, but a series of homing fireballs at long range. Possibly the most devastating weapon in the game. Trivia *Although it is known that Minion won the tournament the year before the original Twisted Metal, it's unknown what he wished for, or why he didn't wish for his revenge on Calypso like he did in Twisted Metal 2 (though his ending there is non-canon.) *''Twisted Metal 3'' is the last appearance the demon that drives Minion made. *Minion is the only unlockable character in Twisted Metal: Black besides Axel who does not require the player to destroy any kind of grounded control panel to unlock as a playable vehicle. However, considering that to unlock him, you need all of the characters, it could be said that, indirectly, you do have to destroy a grounded control panel at some point. *When playing the story mode as Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, it is possible to fight Minion at stage 4 as it would normally happen. However, the size of the enemy Minion is about twice your size. *A gameshark code exists for the original Twisted Metal that allows the player to change whatever they select to play as into Minion: "801FF6A4 000C". Unfortunately, any attempts to play as Minion crashes the game before you have a chance to play. In the later games, Warhawk in Twisted Metal: Black would have the same problem. * In Twisted Metal: Black it appears that Minion has put most of his words in code. These statements are what the codes translate to: * 1. I do not think this is real. * 2. I must speak in code or he will discover me. * 3. We are trapped in his head. * 4. This is how he sees the world, how﻿ Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real. * 5. All of us are trapped in his head. * 6. I miss the old colorful world. * 7. We will return to old world one day. * 8. In the real world my name is Marcus Kane. * Minion always been the mightiest character. It is possible that Minion never return to the Twisted Metal series, because always remember him by Satan himself. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles